My Chair and the New Years Promise: Continued
by PerrinH
Summary: My continuation of Allthingsninja's My Chair and the New Years Promise. Created with permission of original author. Rewrite in progress; more chapters coming soon-ish.
1. Allthingsninja's original

**My Chair, and the New Year's Promise.**

 **(An unofficial continuation)**

 **This isn't my story, I'm just writing a continuation. The original belongs to** _Allthingsninja_ **I just got permission to write this.** **The first chapter of this is the** **original** **not my continuation. My continuation starts in chapter 2. Please check out the original story and** _Allthingsninja_ **'s profile.**

Chapter 1

"Look, it's alright Jen, I'll be-"

"Ababab, we talked about this!"

Jaune sighed heavily into the phone and reclined deeper into his chair.

"Look, its' alright Jennifer, I'll be fine. Once the storm winds down, I'll be home before you know it"

Jaunes oldest sister Jennifer sighed like she was talking to a five-year old, which wasn't far off since her little brother took a lot after their father.

"I'm not worried about you Jaune, I'm worried about those poor women you're gonna spend the holiday with. Their patience is bound to run out at some point, and- Wah! HEY!"

Jaune heard only the sound of rushing footsteps and his oldest sister muffled voice as the person now holding the phone was running for her life. While Jaune was waiting for someone to start talking again, he saw Yang walk into the living room with a bag of chocolates in her hand. She saw Jaune and her face turned into scowl, as she cocked her hip and looked at him angrily. He raised his hand in an inquiring gesture. Yang then pointed at him and then pointed her thumb to the left. Jaune couldn't understand what she was miming, but just as he was about ask, a voice came onto the phone again.

"Little brother! How's it going with all your new lady friends? You bagged any of 'em yet?" Jaunes second oldest sister, Jeannine asked with an enthusiastic voice. Jaune sighed deeply yet again.

"Jeannine they're people, not animals. Just because you think so highly of your brother, it doesn't mean that women just fall into his- UHNF!"

Jaune almost dropped the phone when Yang plopped down into his lap. He scowled at her while she just snickered lightly and snuggled into his shoulder. His face turned beat red and he was just about to scorn her when Jeannine started talking on the phone again.

"I don't know little brother but that sounded an awful lot like some lovely lady just landed in your lap" She snickered, much in the same way that Yang had. Jaune was thinking of a way to explain the situation, but it sounded bad any way he put it. When he didn't answer, Jeannine started talking again.

"Give her a slap on the butt from me little brother. That'll-" she stopped, and when Jaune could hear the muffled yelling voice, he knew that Jeannine was running from Jennifer again. When he was sure that they would be at it for a while, Jaune placed his hand over the receiving end of the phone and turned to Yang.

"Yang, why are you sitting on me?" He asked simply.

"Simple Jauney boy. This is my chair" She said while stuffing her mouth full of chocolates she was still snuggled into his shoulder.

Jaune would have face palmed if he had a free hand. He was in their house and he was a guest who was intruding on their hospitality, but how could he in any way have known that exactly this chair was her chair.

He was about to ask her where it said her name on it, when he heard a loud voice in the phone yet again.

"JESSIE, GO LONG!" Jeannine shouted, and before Jaune knew it, all he could hear was the wind. The phone then stopped abruptly with a soft thud, and another, more monotone voice came on the phone.

"We do not want to buy anything." she said with a menacing tone that managed to freeze Jaunes blood.

"Hey Jess its Jaune." He said, now really sure how to follow up her cold reply.

"Oh, so it is. How can I help you, useless brother of mine?" he tone was cold enough to make even the most cold hearted of ice queen shutter. Jaune winced before talking again.

"Look, Jennifer and Jeannine are both crazy. Can you put on someone who is more reasonable?" He pleaded. He loved his elder sisters, but some of them didn't always have all their screws properly tightened.

"Of course dear pathetic brother. Anything for you." And Jessie was definitely no exception. She could kill Grimm with her cold attitude, rumors even circulated that she once did. While she was searching for someone more reasonable, Jaune laid his hand over the receiver again.

"Yang, could you move? You're kinda heavy." Jaune said, instantly realizing his slip of the tongue. He heard audible gasps from a little girl and a grown man, and something dropping to ground and shattering in the next room, which was the kitchen. Sounded like Ruby and Taiyang were preparing the Christmas dinner. However, Yang didn't look upset or furious, quite the opposite, she was smiling a wry smile. She started rubbing her butt on Jaunes crotch slowly.

"What's the matter Jauney boy? You afraid of your little knight poking me indecently?" She laughed, and Jaune heard relieved sight from the kitchen. He let out his breath which he hadn't even noticed that was holding. Dodged a bullet this time.

"Hello…?" a new voice sounded from the phone yet another time. Jaune knew this voice and he thanked the gods.

"Hey Jocelynn, its Jaune."

"Oh, hey bro. What's up?" Jocelynn said with a perky voice. She was only a year older than Jaune, so no condescending 'Little brother' tone from her.

"Hey I was just calling to say that I'm gonna spend Christmas with some friends this year. The snowstorm outside is getting pretty bad and all the flights are cancelled. I'll come home as soon as I can, okay?" Jocelynn breathed an annoyed sigh.

"Aw, that sucks. I was looking forward to spending some time with my favorite brother this year."

"Jocelynn, I'm you only brother" Jaune chuckled lightly

"Hehe, as far as you know" Jocelynn chuckled right back. Jocelynn and Jaune had always been more on the same page than the rest of his sisters. They were sometimes similar enough to be called twins. There was just one little thing that separated them from each other.

"Listen, Julia and I are crunching the numbers on the Schnee Dust Corporation's annual income, and we wanna be done before dinner, so I'm gonna have to hand you over to someone else, okay?"

Jocelynn was a wizard with numbers. And Jaunes other sister Julia was just as much of a math magician. Ever since pre-school, Jocelynn and Julia had been in a math standoff. However, once they started working together, they were virtually invincible. They worked under the name "JJ Private Finances" and had some of the larger clients, like the Schnee Dust Corporation.

"Okay, but please not Jen, Jean or Jess. Can I talk to Jane?"

"Sure, I'll go get her."

And then there was silence yet again. Jaune looked over to find Yang still snuggled into his shoulder, although she was completely gone in the TV show that was running. Jaune tried to wiggle her off him, but failed miserably. He was gonna have to use his hand if he wanted to wrestle free from her. He put the phone down and started assessing were the best place to start would be. His hands hovered over her form and Yang found it extremely funny to watch him blush madly while trying to find a place to touch, that couldn't be argued as groping. Admittedly, she didn't make it easy for him either. She was wearing her favorite black tank top and her small yellow shorts. Not matter where he wanted to touch, skin would have to meet skin.

After a few failed attempts, Jaune was positive that he had found a place that worked; He was just about to start pushing when Yangs breath touched his ear. He stopped immediately, and swallowed the big lump in his throat. She spoke.

"Just to make it clear for you. One wrong move and you end up in a hospital bed. One right move and you end up in my bed. You feeling lucky today Jaune?"

His hands sunk back into their original position and he lowered his blushing gaze, defeated. It was then that the phone stirred back to life. He ignored Yangs snickering and answered the phone.

"Hello, Jane?"

"Good day to you big brother. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite well thanks for asking. The phone is doing the rounds and I just wanted to wish you and Joanne a merry Christmas. I won't be home this year, but I'll come home as soon as possible"

"Well thank you, that's very kind of you. It saddens me that you won't be able to join us for the evening's festivities, but I trust that you're in good hands with whomever you'll be spending your holidays with"

"Hey, do you think I can be talk to Joanne? I wanna say it to her personally." He said, becoming exited. Jaune hadn't seen his favorite little sister in a very long time, and he missed her little voice.

"She is awake and very excited for her presents. I can retrieve her, if you wish?"

"Thank you Jane that would be great"

The phone became silent for the millionth time this evening, and Jaune was content waiting, when he felt a finger poke him in the shoulder. He looked over to Yang and she asked.

"Did she just say Big Brother? How old is she?" Yang sounded confused, but Jaune was even more so. He just now realized that Yang had been in on the entire conversation from the awkward talk about women to hearing about the smarter side of his family, and now she wanted to know about his little sisters.

"Jane? She is twelve. She takes a lot after our mother, so she is very polite and sweet. She is getting my smallest sister, Joanne, who is five."

Yangs eyes lighted up as she started jumping up and down in Jaunes lap. He would have been lying if he didn't say that it hurt like all hell. He had however learned to not complain around Yang. She started scheming when you showed you weakness

"OOH, OOH! Can I talk to her? Little girls are adorable!"

Just when Jaune was about to answer heard muffled voices coming from the phone, for perhaps the final time this evening. Making a quick decision, he hit the loudspeaker button on his scroll, so that Yang could participate in the conversation. Yang threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hello?" a little voice said, and Yang had to bite her lip not to squee.

"Hey Joanne, it Jauney"

"Big bwother! Why aren't you here yet! I miss you big bwother!"

"I'm really sorry Jo, but I'm not coming home for Christmas. When the weather gets better, I'll come home and play with you as soon as I can" He tried to put it as nicely as he could, but it was hard when they hadn't seen each other for so long. Her little voice started cracking, and he could hear her sniffling. Yang was at her wits end quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hey little friend come on, your big brother would do anything in the world if it meant being with you right now"

Joanne stopped sniffling and when she spoke again her voice suddenly didn't sound so sad.

"Who are you? Are you big bwothers girlfriend?"

Now that Jaunes hand where free from the phone he could hide his blushing face more effectively. He was about to interject when Yang slapped a hand over his mouth and continued talking into the phone.

"Yeah I am. My name is Yang, and I'm big and strong. I promise you that I will personally make sure that your big brother returns home safely. Do you think you can be a good girl and wait for us patiently? Can you do that for me?"

A little time passed. Jaune was in shock, Yangs hand still over his mouth. The thought had never really occurred to him; Yang as his girlfriend. She was drop dead gorgeous, of course, but she always seemed like she was the one unobtainable girl. The one girl who he would never ever try to seduce or flirt with. Partially because of how terrifying she could be, and partially because she seemed way to mature for a guy like him. Don't get me wrong, she could crack a pretty lousy and childish joke from time to time, but seeing her acting like a big sister towards Ruby always made Jaune think of his own mom. How kind and caring she could be. How she had a magic ability to make everything better. Yang had a very motherly aura, and that made her too good for someone like himself.

But now, the damage was done. If she really was dead set on delivering him home personally, she would have to play the part when she was there. How would thst work out, Jaune wondered. Probably not good he concluded.

"Okay, I'll wait. But bring back my big bwother to me, and don't damage him!"

Joanne's voice had turned from sniffling tears to seriously yelling mad. Well, about as seriously mad as a five your old could be.

"Wouldn't even dream of it sweetheart" Yang concluded. She then handed the phone back to Jaune, who was still a little tense about her being so close to him. He took it, turned off the loudspeaker and put it back to his ear.

"Joanne, be a nice girl and put the phone back where it belongs, okay?"

"Okay big bwother. I can't wait to meet you awesome girlfriend. She sounds super cool" If Jaune had payed attention to the person on his lap, he would have seen Yang happily fist bumping the air.

"I'll see you soon Jo. Love you"

"Love you too big brother"

And with that Jaune, clicked the phone off and turned to see Yang smiling that wry smile at him once again. He had learnt to deal with his sisters over the years, but the RWBY girls still proved quite a challenge some times.

"Why did you say that Yang? Now my parents aren't gonna stop teasing me until we get engaged, or worse, have kids!"

Yang heard his complaint, but didn't wanna respond. She just put her finger lightly on his lips, calming him immediately. His face was not crimson red, but at least he was calm. She leaned in and looked him in the eyes, more serious than he had ever seen her before.

"Your sisters, even the ones older than you, hold you in high regard. You're a great brother Jaune, and as a big sister myself, I find that really attractive"

She stopped leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"So, why not give it a chance"

She then planted a small kiss on his cheek and stood up from his lap. She was about to leave, when she turned around and was again smiling fiendishly at him.

"Oh and by the way…"

She stalled, reaching for his hand and putting it on her butt cheek. Deeper red could not be found in the kingdom that day, than the one on Jaunes face. He wanted to remove his hand immediately, but her iron grip kept his palm firmly planted on her rear.

"…the only wrong move was to make no move at all. See ya' in bed tonight." She winked before releasing his hand and sauntering out of the living room. Jaune sunk into the chair, trying to hide his embarrassed face, when Ruby walked into the living room, apron dirty with all of the things that her and her father had been mixing together. She was holding a tray with her white and red oven mitts.

"Cookies are done. Jaune, do you want a cookie?"

Jaune didn't respond. He was only sinking deeper into the chair, his head red as stockings hanging over the fireplace. Ruby looked at him confused.

"Jaune? You awake?"

Jaune at that moment, wished that he wasn't awake.


	2. Continuation, Chapter 1

**OBLIGITORY DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. All rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

After a few seconds of Jaune sitting in embarrassed silence with Ruby looking at him confusedly with her head cocked to the side Jaune sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm awake, I've kinda lost my appetite though..."

Ruby hesitated for a moment before she spoke up. "Did something happen between you and your sisters?" She asked tentatively.

"No..." Jaune said with another sigh.

"Then what happened- wait a minute! What did Yang do?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jaune flushed and didn't answer, confirming her suspicions that Yang had done something inappropriate.

"You just relax Jaune, I'll talk to her." Ruby assured him, turning to walk back to the kitchen to put the cookies down and take off her oven mitts.

Needless to say, Ruby wasn't happy with Yang. Jaune was her first friend at Beacon and guest in their home, Yang shouldn't have made him feel uncomfortable. Ruby had heard some of the exchange between her sister and friend, but only the part that were louder than ordinary conversation.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as she walked into the hallway that led to the house's bedroom's.

Yang poked her head out of her room.

"What's up?" She asked, not yet knowing why Ruby was so angry.

"What did you do to Jaune?!" The younger sister questioned the older.

Yang smirked. "Oh nothing, I just sat on him." She waved the question off casually. "Did you know that he has a five-year-old sister? She's so adorable!"

"Don't change the subject Yang!" Ruby. "I know you did something! He was as red as my cape!" Ruby was practically screaming now.

"I may have done some… sincere flirting." Yang informed, grinning suggestively and not looking repentant in the least.

"What. Else. Did. You. Do!?" Ruby yelled, trying her hardest to keep herself from smacking her sister around with _Crescent Rose_.

Yang's grin changed back into a smirk as she mentally prepped herself for a fight.

But before anything happened the Xiao Long patriarch interrupted: "Girls!" Taiyang shouted. "What are you doing?" He interrogated, using the commanding tone that only parents had.

Ruby and Yang both looked at their feet sheepishly while Taiyang crossed his arms. "What are you doing, and what's going on?" He 'asked.'

Both girls hesitated, but eventually Ruby answered. "Yang did something to Jaune, I don't know what but it had to be inappropriate."

"Is this true Yang?" Taiyang questioned his oldest daughter.

"Yeah..." Yang sighed. This prompted an exasperated sigh and eye roll from Taiyang.

He was **not** looking forward to the rest of this little discussion, not at all.

"Yang, you know I don't involve myself in your love life unless it's absolutely necessary." Yang opened her mouth to protest, but Taiyang held up his hand and continued. "I'm not telling you to stop flirting, just tone it down. But, you and I are going to have a discussion about your intentions that regard our guest." 

At this point Jaune was starting to get worried, not about Ruby, not about Taiyang, not even about Yang. He was just worried, Taiyang had been talking with his daughters for longer than what could be considered 'normal'. And if the 'talks' his parents had with his sisters after they had done something inappropriate involving the opposite sex were any indication, Yang was in more than a little trouble. Jaune was blushing deeply just at the memory of what Yang forced him to do.

Suddenly he heard light footsteps approaching.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked in an absolutely adorable little voice.

Jaune turned in the spot he was sitting in to face Ruby. She was currently tapping her index fingers together the way she did when she was nervous, another admittedly adorable little quirk. "Hey Ruby!" He greeted as cheerfully as he could.

Ruby visibly brightened as he smiled.

"What's up?" Jaune asked, patting the cushion next to him.

Ruby leaped over the back of the couch and landed next to Jaune, sending him a few inches into the air. "I just wanted to see if you were okay! But you're okay now!" She explained quickly. "You **are** okay, right?" Ruby asked, concerned about Jaune.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm still a little shaken. But it's nothing I can't handle!" Jaune brushed it off, not wanting to talk about it. "How are **you** doing? You know, after that little 'talk' with your dad." He asked in return.

Ruby opened her mouth to respond when Taiyang suddenly interrupted. "Jaune, can you come here for a minute."

' _Uh oh, it's the this-sounds-like-a-question-but-it's-really-more-of-an-order thing._ ' He thought to himself as he stood up and turned to face Taiyang.

He noticed that Yang was skulking in the hallway not far behind Taiyang. Jaune idly wondered what kind talk they had.

"You're an Arc, right?" Taiyang asked suddenly, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm Abram and Elise's son!" Jaune informed him.

"You know, my team and I had some great times with your parents and their teams." Taiyang told the younger blonde with a sideways glance and smirk. "Now, time get down to business." He asserted.

Jaune gulped audibly.

"Calm down, you're not in any trouble. I just wanted to talk to you." The older man reassured Jaune with a grin.

Jaune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yang and Ruby constantly tell me how they've made great friends at Beacon. Ruby will sometimes gush about how you're one of the kindest people she knows, and Yang will occasionally praise you too. Sure they talk more about their teammates, but I honestly do think they see you as one of their closest friends. They've told me before that you have your flaws, but they also go on about how you aren't afraid to admit that you're wrong and need help- even if it does take you a while." Taiyang told a now shocked Jaune.

"I, uh…" Jaune started to say, but trailed off.

Taiyang rubbed his temples. "Now Jaune, how do you feel about Yang?"

Jaune was more than a little confused, but he answered anyway. "I really like her; she's bright, funny, and is this sort of emotional rock everyone is kinda drawn to."

Taiyang's eyes narrowed. "Nothing about how attractive she is?" He inquired, waiting.

"It's rude to talk about people like the only thing that matters is what they look like." Jaune explained.

Taiyang's eyebrows rose and he looked at Jaune with newfound respect. "You're parents raised you right, Jaune." He told the young man.

Jaune smiled sheepishly. "Well, you raised Ruby and Yang right too, so…" He trailed off, not knowing where he was going with that thought.

Taiyang chuckled and patted Jaune's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 (revision in progress)

Chapter 3

"What is it you intend to do with the Arc boy?" Taiyang had asked his oldest daughter.

"Uhhh..." Yang had been dumbstruck by her dad's bluntness. Taiyang had never been one for subtlety, but this was a whole new level!

"I'm... I... Why would you ask something like that!?" for once in her life Yang was speechless.

"I need to know what you plan on doing with Jaune, Elise wouldn't like it if I let her only son get hurt. But please, spare me the details."

Yang was starting to recover from the shock of her father's initial question.

"Yang. Do you plan on dating him, or fooling around with him for a while before kicking him to the curb?"

Yang was getting angry now, sure she had a few relationships where she was only interested in the guy's body, but that was when she was still attending Signal. She was younger then, and just starting to explore sexuality.

"Dad!" Yang was on the verge of yelling now "I'm not 14 anymore! I don't plan on having any more of those 'I'm only in it because he's hot' relationships! I'm 17 now, and Jaune is a good guy! I'm not going to use him like I did those prepubescent jackasses back at Signal!" _'That's right , I said prepubescent! Take that everyone who made those dumb blonde jokes!'_ Yang thought to herself.

"Yang. Calm down. I just needed to know." Since when was Tai so sagely?

Jaune was currently standing where Taiyang had left him, a look of pure confusion on his face. That last part of his and Taiyang's conversation had left him so very confused. Tai had caught himself before he said _something_ about Yang. He decided to push it out of his mind for the time being. Not long after Jaune and Taiyang had finished their conversation Jaune had sat back down and resumed watching TV, not that he could focus on it. In his peripheral vision he saw a still sulking Yang sit down on the far end of the couch, as far away from Jaune as possible.

 _'I should talk to Yang soon, see how she is...'_ Jaune thought to himself.

Yang and Ruby were both immersed in the show on the the television, which was currently showing a singing pirate that could **not** sing, despite how hard the actor tried.

Jaune was finally getting immersed in the show when Yang spoke up "Well, it looks like he couldn't hit the _high seas_. Get it?"

The pun made Ruby facepalm "Yang! No!"

Which in turn made Yang laugh. During all of this Jaune was covering his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh, because everyone knew that if you laughed at one of Yang's puns she wouldn't stop making them.

"I know you want to laugh Jaune I see you trying to not to!" Yang said with a devilish smirk.

Jaune genuinely liked that pun, that combined with Ruby's expression was too much for Jaune. He laughed. Ruby crossed her arms and huffed, Yang pumped her fist in the air and shouted "Yes!" And everyone heard Taiyang laughing uncontrollably in the kitchen. Now Jaune knew where Yang got her sense of humor.

About an hour and a half later the Christmas special that had been on ended. Jaune heard Taiyang's voice from the kitchen "Yang? Ruby? Jaune? Is that Christmas special over, because dinner is almost ready."

On hearing that Ruby looked sad "Yeah, it's over now. I'm sorry I didn't help you finish cooking dad..." She lamented.

"Oh Ruby." Taiyang said.

Jaune heard the retired Huntsman's footsteps leave the kitchen.

"Ruby, you didn't have to help me cook. I liked having you help, but you didn't need to help." Taiyang said reassuringly.

"You can help me set the table though! I could use some help with that!" Mr. Xiao Long always enjoyed having his daughters help him, even if he didn't need it.

"Yay!" Ruby practically shouted in glee. Ruby rushed to the kitchen, while Taiyang stayed behind for a moment.

"Yang, why don't you keep Jaune company while Ruby and I set the table?"

With that a flash of mischief appeared in his eyes, and a slight grin crossed his face. Yang narrowed her eyes, Jaune sat there confused, and Zwei finally woke up from his nap in the corner of the room. With that Taiyang exited the room.

 **A/N: I just want issue a heartfelt apology for being so unreliable. I am so VERY sorry. I'm not going to make excuses. Now that Volume 4 is basically just around the metaphorical corner I decide to get my lazy ass (Pardon me) in motion. I recently rewatched Volumes 1 &2\. I also watched up until episode 6 of Volume 3, that and the Volume 4 trailer. I won't be updating as often as I like, but this story is NOT dead, please don't give up on it just yet.**

 **Update 10/8/2016:** **It has been pointed out that my dialogue formatting could use some work. In light of this, I have tried to emulate** _ **Allthingsninja**_ **'s dialogue format.**

 **Disclaimer:** I, as much as I wish I did, do not own RWBY. All rights for RWBY belong to RoosterTeeth.


	4. Chapter 4 (revision upcoming)

Chapter 4:

Yang was **pissied** , and there was no sugarcoating it. _'How can he be so painfully oblivious!?'_ Yang thought to herself. Dinner had gone smoothly, full of friendly laughs and very unhappy, but she didn't let it show. It was Christmas, you aren't supposed to be angry on Christmas after all.

"Yang?" Jaune's voice brought Yang out of her thoughts.

"Hey Vomit boy! How ya' doin'?" Yang asked with a grin.

Jaune audibly groaned. "Why does no one let that go?" He asked.

Yang knew he didn't ask the question to get an answer, but she answered anyway.

"Because everyone thinks it's fun to see your reaction, duh." Yang said with an even wider grin.

"OK, I get it, but I didn't come over here to talk about my nickname though. I came over here to ask you if you were alright after that 'talk' with your dad earlier. Are you feeling any better now?" Jaune asked in that genuinely caring way he had.

Yang was feeling a bit better, but she was still a little angry with him for being so **unbelievably** dense.

"I'm fine now Jaune, thanks for asking." Yang said, only half lying.

"If you say so Yang." Jaune said not wanting to upset his friend.

Jaune had learned early on that when talking to someone you don't pry unless the person is willing to be open about what was bothering them. That and Yang was just as stubborn as he was, if not more.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm willing to listen." Jaune said with his trademark smile.

Yang was flattered but scoffed internally. _'That was about as cliché as it comes.'_ Yang thought to herself. But the only reaction she showed was the raising of an eyebrow.

Surprisingly, Yang felt a lot better after talking with Jaune.

 _Wasn't I just angry with him!? What the hell is going on with me?'_ Yang thought to herself in mix of anger and confusion.

What happened next surprised everyone.

Suddenly, the front door was opened roughly, catching everyone off guard.

"Hey errybody! Did I miss the party?" The man who had opened the door slurred.

Needless to say, everyone but Jaune knew who the 'stranger' was. Ruby zipped towards the door.

"Uncle Qrow!" She shouted excitedly as she hugged her uncle.

"Wait a second! What's going on?!" Jaune asked, confused by the events taking place.

"Hey, hol' up a sec. Who's this noodly blonde kid? Have we met before? Cause' you don' look familiar." The drunken uncle asked Jaune.

"No, we haven't met. I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune said, attempting to introduce himself.

"Yeah, yeah thas nice kid." Qrow drunkenly dismissed Jaune's introduction.

"Jaune, that's our uncle, Qrow." Yang explained to the still confused Jaune.

"And he's drunker than usual." Taiyang added with narrowed eyes.

"Aww come on, Tai. It ain't **that** bad! And lightn' up woud ya? It's Chrismas!" Qrow slurred, for the fourth time since he arrived.

"It's Christmas Eve, Qrow. Get it right." Taiyang corrected snarkily.

"Dad. Uncle Qrow. No fighting on Christmas Eve or Day. Got it?" Yang said aggressively.

"Fiiine by me." Qrow said.

"OK. It shouldn't be too hard to be nice for another day." Taiyang added.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yang asked.

"Nah." Qrow said with a smirk.

"I guess not..." Taiyang admitted grudgingly.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early. The hangover, y'know? I'm already sobering up." Qrow said while turning towards the door to the basement/cellar. "See you all in the mornin'."

Taiyang spoke up "We have about two hours until midnight. Anyone want to play a game or something?

After about thirty minutes everyone had gotten bored with the board game they had been playing. Once the game had been put away the players were left to their own devices. Yang was texting Blake, Ruby was having Zwei do tricks for treats, Jaune was polishing the blade of _Crocea Mors_ and tinkering with the shield, and Taiyang was sitting on the couch watching both TV and Zwei. Suddenly Yang had an idea.

 _'This is going to be great, maybe not for Jaune, but for me it will me!'_ Yang thought evilly.

Jaune had finished polishing his family's iconic sword, before he snuck into Beacon he'd sworn to himself that he would take care of the family sword. And an Arc never goes back on their word. Jaune sheathed the sword and started to pick up cleaning supplies he'd strewn on the he floor around him when Yang opended the door to the guest room he was staying.

"Hey Jaune." She said with a suspicious grin.

Jaune, being Jaune didn't think anything of it.

"Hey Yang! What's up?" Jaune said while standing up with a bag full of the before mentioned cleaning products.

Yang just smiled wider and pushed Jaune onto the bed.

"Hey! Yang, what was that for?" Jaune asked, now confused.

Yang didn't answer.

"Yang? Please tell me what you're-"

She cut him off by putting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down, and kissing him. It was a chaste kiss, but it held meaning. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Jaune Arc, you are so dense." She said, while still pushing him down.

He didn't answer. He was still recovering from the unexpected, and seemingly random, kiss.

 **A/N: No, this will not escalate into a sex scene. I know the romance seems rushed, but the next chapter will explain why Yang did what she did. Also, I think I have to change the rating from "T" to "M" because in future chapters there will be more course language, not much, but a little more. That and there will be some adult situations, no, there will be no mention of full nudity or lemons. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
